Bracelet
by Xavier Ching
Summary: Embrace the girl wearing bracelet on her left wrist.


9. Bracelet

'I'm glad that a term is finally over. I can sneak some time to read "Year with the Yeti" in the Christmas holiday,' said Hermione.

Draco's grey eyes widened with surprise.

'You're not telling me you still fancy that bloody Lockhart,' Ron exclaimed and exchanged astounded looks with Draco and Harry.

'Come off it, Hermione –'

'As a matter of fact, I never fancy a PROFESSOR,' Hermione cut off Draco deadly.

The lot chatted in the Great Hall, when they were having breakfast together.

'I thought you'll go home for Christmas, Draco,' Ginny remarked, 'Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had gone home.'

'They had,' Draco responded, 'but I want to stay here this year.'

'That's strange. Why?' Harry prompted.

'Because I know you're not going home, Potty,' Draco replied naughtily.

'Because SHE's not going home, I bet,' Ron smirked.

'Who are you talking about?' Hermione asked, behind the Daily Prophet.

'Nothing,' Draco rounded up by the indistinct reply, and hit Ron's head.

'Happy Christmas everyone,' Hermione greeted her mates on the Christmas day.

'Happy Christmas Hermione,' Harry and Ginny smiled.

'Have a nice one,' Ron cried.

'Yeah, Merry Christmas, Hermione,' Draco faltered.

'You too, Draco,' she said and blushed.

'Presents!' Ron exclaimed and looked at a sky of flying owls.

Owls brought parcels of different sizes and swooped down to the table the lot sat.

'Mum's got me a nice jumper, finally, after all these years!' Ron shrieked.

'Thanks Harry. The seeker gloves are catchy,' Ginny told her boyfriend, who got a kiss as a reward.

'I love the socks you embroidered. The dragons look real,' Harry said to Ginny.

'The necklace looks cool on you, Draco,' Ron complimented, 'from Pansy I guess?'

'Thanks Ronnie. That's from my mum,' Draco replied with a little smile. His eyes wandered off to Hermione, who was talking to Cormac McLaggen in the corner of the Great Hall.

'Where's Hermione? I want to give her the present,' Ginny asked the lot.

'There,' Draco answered gloomily and pointed to the far corner.

'So they are together now, Hermione and that prat?' Draco enquired with dismay.

'I'm sorry, Draco. I suppose so, though she never, you know, told me that,' Ginny replied sadly.

'Maybe McLaggen is only chasing her, mate!' Ron tried to encourage the moody Draco.

'Thanks for that, Ron and Ginny. I guess they are together now,' Draco whined and shook his head.

'Don't give up, Draco. You can snatch her, if you're really into her,' Harry urged.

'But Potty, do I – do I have the charm to get her?' Draco asked with great concern.

'As long as you pluck up your courage, Draco –' Harry reminded –

'You're million times better than that brat,' Ron joked.

'Agreed,' Ginny reassured.

'So what have you got her for Christmas present?' Ginny asked in a more serious tone, 'this may be the first step of the plan.'

'Is a nice bracelet considered to be an acceptable answer?' Draco replied uncertainly.

'I reckon it is. Last time I bought one for Lavender and she was really happy,' Ron recalled in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

'But Hermione doesn't wear bracelet very often, does she?' Harry remarked.

Draco was scared by Harry's reminder. He then turned to Ginny for assistance. He looked at Ginny hopefully.

'Ginny –'

'That's fine, Draco. Don't worry too much. Listen,' she motioned the lot to listen closely, 'when she comes back, you give her the present, Draco. Then, Ron, Harry and I will leave you two alone. Tell her how much you fancy her and then–' Ginny snapped her finger, 'you get her,' she paused, 'or not.'

'How much I fancy her…' Draco murmured with anxiety.

'Mate, you'll get her,' Ron encouraged his friend and patted on his back.

'Yeah, Draco, you WILL,' Harry stated firmly.

'Don't forget to kiss her when you finish saying everything,' Ginny reminded, 'now smile.'

Draco tried to force a faint smile. Hermione was back, just when they finished the briefing in time.

'Let's get back to the prefect common room, so that Draco can tag along,' Hermione suggested.

Startled by the unexpected arrangement, Draco winked at Ginny for help. Ginny nodded her head stiffly. Hermione walked in front whilst the other four mouthed with each other wildly.

'What then?' Draco asked for help silently, with a maniac expression.

'Just as I told you!' Ginny ordered.

'Look at her left wrist!' Harry informed, and eyed at Hermione's wrist.

'A bracelet!' Ron was surprised, 'she didn't wear this morning!'

'It must be that jerk!' Draco mouthed agitatedly.

They went back to the prefect common room. Everyone was nervous because of the upcoming courtship, not to mention the nerve-racked Draco, whose cheeks seemed to be redder than tomato.

'Make yourself cosy,' Hermione smiled to the lot.

The lot obliged, attempting to make everything look normal.

'We haven't given you our Christmas presents, Hermione,' Ginny began, 'Harry and I got it from George and Fred.' Ginny pulled a book out of her bag. It read 'How to charm a wizard without using wand'.

Hermione joyfully received the book from Ginny and smiled, 'thanks' to Harry and Ginny. 'It looks like you don't need this though,' Ginny snickered. 'Why?' Hermione was interested. Ginny exchanged looks with Harry and smirked slyly.

'It's my turn now,' Ron reminded the lot of his existence, 'you know I'm not that good in choosing present. But I managed to get you something, though. I hope you'll like it.' Ron handed Hermione an exquisite ribboned box. 'Wow, thanks a lot, Ron. How on earth do you know I like the scent of roses?' Hermione squealed. Ron muttered something like 'Parvati told Lavender'.

'So only Draco to go!' Ginny said with excitement. She then threw Draco a determined look. Draco cleared his throat.

'Er, Hermione, before I give you my present, would you mind honouring me by taking off the bracelet on your left wrist?' Draco started shakily.

Ginny glared at him and mouthed, 'you're finished!' The lot knew why. Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. This was no good sign at all.

'Why?' she snapped.

'Because I know it's from Cormac McLaggen,' he replied rather bravely.

'So?' she raised her eyebrow.

'And I know he fancies you,' Draco stated with despise.

'Go on,' she pressed on.

'But I hate him,' he cried.

'Then?' she persevered.

'I want you to only wear the bracelet I give you,' he finished firmly.

Ginny, Harry and Ron were satisfied by Draco's performance. After all, not much people dared to say anything when they saw Hermione's temper rising. They smiled to Draco as a token for his excellent performance. But still, Hermione did not give up.

'Why?' she inquired tersely, still bearing a bit of frustration.

'Because I love you, Hermione,' Draco declared calmly with proud.

The other three witnessed the dramatic change in Hermione's expression. It changed from harshness to astonishment.

'What?' she shrieked.

'I – LOVE – YOU, Hermione,' Draco smirked, anticipating a triumph. The others smiled slyly.

'Merlin's pant – what – what the hell are you–' Hermione stuttered with disbelief.

Draco interjected her with a kiss. Hermione was not able to do anything apart from being snogged.

'Hermione's no good kisser,' Ron chuckled.

'No problem. Draco's giving her a brilliant demonstration,' Ginny chortled.

Hermione's and Draco's cheeks were so red that it was unprecedented. Hermione was wearing a faint yet embarrassed beam. Draco smiled the widest of his life, having Hermione's head lying in his chest.

Ron, Ginny and Harry were so happy to see the two getting together. They messed around and made lots of noises, though the couple seemed not to notice anything.

'Tell me you love me Hermione,' Draco whispered to Hermione.

'I love you, Draco,' she said in undertone.

'I don't believe what I hear just now. Again?' Draco chuckled.

'I love you,' Hermione repeated sweetly.

The couple was brought back to the reality when Ron finally said something that meant something to the pair.

'It looks like he wants to bang her,' Ron informed the other two.

Hermione immediately threw Ron a deadly glare.

'It is,' said Ginny and grinned.

'The dorm is over there,' Harry pointed out, with a mischievous grin.

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and smirked naughtily, 'you guys know me too well.'

'Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy!' she snapped, half-frustrated, half-bemused.

'What if I do?' he snickered.

Hermione pulled out her wand, already opened her mouth to jinx her new boyfriend. But Draco was just as swift. He managed to do something at the nick of the time.

'Confundo –'

'Expelliarmus –'

In the end, Draco overpowered Hermione. He snatched her wand in mid air and smirked, 'you're truly mine now.' He then carried her in wedding style towards the dorm. As he climbed the stairs, he somehow managed to cast a 'muffliato' charm.

'Draco's so cool,' Ginny complimented.

'Ginny, look, I'm right in front of you,' Harry reminded.

'I know,' she beamed and quickly pecked on Harry's lips.

'Hey, I'm here,' Ron piped up.

'No, you're not,' Harry sniggered, and led Ginny to an assumingly deserted classroom.

'So everyone's paired up now and I am lagged behind! Where are you, Lavender?' the isolated Ron cried.

The next day…

'Good morning,' Hermione greeted her friends. Hermione was walking side by side with a radiant Draco. Their fingers entwined. It was not difficult to notice the shiny silver bracelet which engraved "Draco x Hermione" on Hermione's left wrist.


End file.
